He's yours
by kihaemania
Summary: kibum read a news that make he shocked,and he must see his lover to explain to him, what will happen when he heard the explanation.../ kihae!crack, eunhae


After read the newspaper, with a little anger I pick up my phone and select the only number that I saved in my phone book.

"Hello…" A voice said in other side.

"Hyung, we need to talk, you're in dorm now, right?" I asked

"Yes, what's happen Kibum-ah?" the voice asked me.

"I'll tell you later hyung, I'm on my way to the dorm, just wait for me, ok?" I said and hang up the phone.

Not for long time I arrived to the dorm, the dorm that I missed for 2 years, the dorm that I leaved for the same reason I come right now.

_I'm in front of the dorm._I send a message to him.

After 5 minutes I wait, I hear step closer to the door.

"Bummie, why you not just enter to the dorm, It's still yours" he said with his innocent face that I miss so much.

"I miss you so much, Kibum-ah" he added and try to hug me but I step back.

"Not now hyung, we need to talk in your room" I said and walk trough him to his room. I can see his face full of worries.

I got to the room first, so much sweet memories that we have in this room. My tears almost come out but I try to hold it, I don't want he see me cry right now.

"Bummie, what happen actually? Why are you so weird?" he asked me after enter the room and close the door.

I turned my body and I can see his face, and then I give him the newspaper that I read before.

"What the meaning of this hyung?"I asked angrily.

"Why this could happen again hyung? You've promised me this thing can't happen again" I moaned.

"Holding hands, hugging, that's ok for me hyung, but this? Is not this too much for fan service hyung" I couldn't contain my anger anymore.

"Can you read the title ' EUNHAE is really real, no doubt about this anymore' it's really hurt me hyung, really hurt" I sobbed.

"Bummie, I can explain to you, this is not happening like this" He try to explained.

"You can't lie to me hyung, I could see how you look at him at the pictures, that look like how you looked at me, I know what the meaning of that look hyung," I yelled at him.

For second just silent.

"You love him right hyung?"I whispered.

"No, Kibum-ah, you know I only love you, please believe me" he said and come closer to me.

"Hyung…. you still remember what I told to you when I leave this dorm 2 years ago, the real reason why I choose to live in my own apartment" I told to him.

"The reason it's you hyung, not for my acting career, but because how you and him give fan services to make our fans happy but make more pain in my heart, I know that time you didn't have choice because the manager told us to do that for our popularity. I have told you right hyung? And what you told me after that? You told me that just what you must do not you feel and you hope you can to that with me, right hyung?" I remembered him.

"So hyung, tell me if I wrong, you love him right?" I asked him as I look at his eye.

He bowed his head, I can hear he start crying.

"I'm sorry bummie, I just miss you so much, I miss you hug me, your warm, your smile, all of we done before, but I could do just hear your voice, I want to more close to you and that there was only him, he always makes my sadness disappear, makes me smile again" He explained and I can hear his cry more loud.

I was silent for a moment. still trying to hold back my tears.

I walked over him, lifted his head so I could see his beautiful eyes.

"I know hyung, I'm really understand how you feel because I feel the same as yours" I smile to him

"All the time I've survived because I believe you can get through this all, but I'm wrong hyung," I added.

"But bummie…" he whispered.

"This not your fault, but mine, if two years ago I was not so selfish to leave you alone here, things like this will not happen right hyung" I said, gave a forced smile.

"I'm really sorry bummie" he said still crying.

"It's ok with me hyung, as long as you happy with him, I'm also happy hyung" I said.

"But one more thing hyung, I just one to hear from you, look at my eyes and tell me he can make you happy" I asked him.

He slowly raised his head and look inside my eyes.

"I'm happy bummie, but I'm more happy if you with me to" He said.

"No hyung, I think it's enough for me and you, I will not disturb you again" I said and smile to him again, but now with my origin smile and I hug him tightly as this hug for the last time.

"Ok hyung, It's time for me to go, I should have been on shooting location since half an hour ago, I hope you always happy with him" I pulled him away and give my last smile before I leave.

I put the newspaper that I bring before and walk to the door.

"Bummie, I'm really sorry…" I heard he shouted as I was outside the room.

'Good bye my love, Lee DongHae" I whispered so only I can hear it.

'I'll always love and wait for you'

On my way to the dorm's door, I met with Eunhyuk hyung.

"Kibum-ah, when you arrived" He asked me.

"HyukJae hyung, he's yours now, I hope you can take care of him more than I do" I said and smiled to him, and then walk through the door.

When I closed the door, tears that I hold finally come out.


End file.
